Más allá de nuestra Amistad
by Once L
Summary: Joey ha sido rechazado, pero no está solo. Sus amigos están ahí para apoyarlo, y eso incluye al Faraón. .Semi AU. .Joey/Yami. Cáp. 2 Actualizado.
1. Decepción Amorosa

******Título: **Más allá de nuestra Amistad.

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes: **Joey Wheeler, Yugi, Tea, Tristan y Yami.

**Género:** General, Amistad, un poco de Drama.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Semi AU. Shonen Ai. Dragonshipping.

**Resumen:** Joey ha sido rechazado, pero no está solo. Sus amigos están ahí, para apoyarlo, y eso incluye al Faraón.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Kazuki Takahashi_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**01/05/10.**_

**Capítulo 1- Decepción Amorosa.**

"_Yo, pues..."._-estaba nervioso.-_"Quería decirte que me gus-gustas,__Mai. Y... ¿Qué tal si salimos juntos?"._

Después de gritar esto último, Joey guardo silencio para esperar la respuesta de Mai.

Aunque tal vez... no debió de escucharla o confesarse siquiera.

**.::.**

Dos semanas han pasado desde que Joey Wheeler le confesó sus sentimientos a la duelista rubia, y en ese tiempo... sus amigos siguen estando preocupados por él.

- ¿Dónde estará, Joey?

Por lo bajo y mientras el profesor de la clase llenaba el pizarrón con ecuaciones de segundo y tercer grado, Tea y los chicos murmuraban sobre el paradero del rubio.

Y es que desde que éste se había declarado, había caído en una especie de desconexión de la que ninguno de ellos lo había podido sacar.

- Esto está mal. –dice preocupada la castaña, mirando a sus amigos.- Joey no puede seguir así. No sólo está descuidando los estudios sino a él mismo. Tenemos que hacer algo.

- Y lo hemos intentado. –explica Tristán en susurro pues así ha sido.- Pero nada parece funcionar. No sé qué más podemos hacer. –confiesa, sintiéndose impotente de no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo.

- Creo que tengo una idea... –comenta Yugi, con una mirada determinante que tranquiliza un poco a sus amigos.- Ahorita regreso...

El duelista se pone de pie, llamando la atención de su profesor para que lo escuche.

**.::.**

Mientras tanto, el viento revuelve los mechones rubios del joven que permanece sentado en el suelo de la azotea con la vista perdida en ningún punto en particular.

Los recuerdos de ese fatídico día le asaltan una y otra vez, volviéndose una maldición para él.

- Joey... –la voz y la presencia de aquella persona junto a la puerta lo sacan de sus recuerdos y pensamientos, haciéndolo reaccionar.

- Ah, Yugi... eres tú. Lo siento… –se excusa cansado al volver su vista al frente.- Pero ahora no tengo muchos ánimos, ¿sabes? Me gustaría estar solo, sino te importa.

- Y lo entiendo, Joey, pero... –da unos cuantos pasos hacía él, quedando frente a frente pese a permanecer de pie.- Yugi y los demás están preocupados por ti.

En ese momento, sus ojos se abre en sorpresa al entender que el que estaba ahí es el Faraón, y no su amigo. Claro, debió intuirlo.

- L-Lo siento, Yami, yo... –quiere disculparse por su error, pero la voz le sale demasiado ronca; quebrada. No puede decir otra palabra aunque lo intente.

- No te preocupes. –le dice éste con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando asiento a su lado.

Ninguno dice nada en los segundos siguientes, y la ventisca del viento sigue revolviéndoles el cabello.

Yami está ahí, a su lado, y no sabe qué hacer o decir. Eso mismo le ha dicho a Yugi que pasaría, pero aún así, le pidió que hablara con él. Bien, ¿qué se suponía entonces que tenía que decirle en esos momentos?

Si Yugi recordaba bien, él había habitado en el Rompecabezas del Milenios los últimos 5,000 años, y para el colmo, no recordaba nada de su pasado; nada antes de eso. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría alentarle?

- No sé que hacer, Yami... –la voz de su amigo atrae su atención, notando como el rubio mira fijamente hacia el horizonte, dejando escapar un largo y pesado suspiro.

Por lo que Yami ve, quizá debe dejar que Joey hable y ya después, quizá... intervenir o decir algo si así lo considera.

- Yo pensé...

Sí, eso hará, le escuchará primero y sin interrumpirlo.

- Pensé que Mai... correspondería a mis sentimientos. Pensé que teníamos un... "algo", pero ya veo que no. –una risa forzada y burlona trata de curvar sus labios, pero en lugar de eso comienzan a salírsele las lágrimas contra su voluntad.

El duelista por su parte, observa la escena en silencio.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasa? –Joey se ríe con sarcasmo, cubriéndose el rostro al ver que no puede hacer cesar sus lágrimas.- No sé... -gime.- No sé por qué estoy llorando... soy patético, ¿cierto?

- No lo eres, y lo sabes, Joey. –le dice Yami con suavidad, posando su mano en su hombro.

- ¿En serio? –pregunta, pasándose la mano por la cara.- Y entonces... ¿Por qué me siento así? Cómo sí en verdad... lo fuera.

- Sólo fue un "_No"_, Joey.

Apenas y termina su oración, se da cuenta de que su amigo agacha su cabeza y sus cabellos ocultan su mirada. Sí, lo ha desanimado aún más.

- Ehmm... es decir... -quiere corregir lo dicho, pero nada apropiado viene a su cabeza.

- No, tienes razón... –le dice el otro, manteniendo su mirada oculta.- Sólo me dijo que no. Debí saberlo... debí saber que nuestra amistad era más importante que lo que yo sintiera. Debí de... –más lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, y el duelista se oculta tras sus manos que cubren su rostro, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

Solloza y llora, como no lo ha hecho en esas dos semanas. Como no creyó poder hacerlo, desahogarse, y dejar que todo lo que traía dentro saliera. Y lo más curioso de todo... es que al lado de Yami, todo parece más fácil.

- Creo que... me siento un poco mejor. –de su bolsillo saca un pañuelo, limpiándose los ojos y luego la nariz.

El rubio no sabe por cuanto tiempo lloró, pero se siente con un peso menos extra en su espalda o quizá, en su pecho.

- Me da gusto. –el Faraón le regala una pequeña sonrisa sincera, sintiéndose mejor al ver más calmado a Joey.

- Qué espectáculo he dado, ¿no? -sus palabras le hacen reír, poniéndose entonces de pie.- Gracias, Yami por... esto. –extiende sus brazos, bajando su mirada por su cuerpo y dándole a entender que habla de él.

- Sabes que no fue nada. –le dice con una sonrisa.- Eres mi amigo, Joey. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- Tú también eres mi amigo... –extiende su mano para ayudar a que se levante.- Y si algún día necesitas que haga algo por ti, lo que sea, lo haré con mucho gusto, hombre.

Quedan cara a cara y unidos aún por la mano, sonriendo los dos.

- Gracias. –contesta Yami, antes de que el rubio le de una palmada en la espalda.

- Bueno... regresemos. Creo que aún alcanzo los últimos quince minutos de la última clase. –le guiña el ojo, encaminándose a la puerta.

- Joey... -el aludido se detiene y se gira para verle.- Ya verás que encontrarás a alguien que en verdad te quiera. Eres un excelente amigo, una buena persona, y uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo. ¿Qué más podrían pedir? -la sonrisa que tiene se mantiene.- Mereces a alguien que se dé cuenta de cuánto vales.

Una sonrisa sincera y prolongada se apodera de los labios del aludido, haciéndole incluso entrecerrar sus ojos.

- Muchas gracias, Yami... –le agradece, sintiéndose tan bien.- Te prometo que serás el primero en conocer a esa persona. No lo olvides.

El Rey de los juegos asiente, viendo como Yugi mira la escena y le agradece por ello.

"_Gracias, Yami... Joey ya se ve mucho mejor"._

"_También es mi amigo, Yugi, ¿lo recuerdas?"._ –éste asiente, pues así es.- "_Y haría cualquier cosa por alguno de ustedes, no lo olvides"._

Su contraparte sonríe, tomando control de nuevo de su cuerpo.

- ¡Yami, date prisa! –grita Joey, antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Ante eso, el joven Motou sonríe yendo tras el rubio.

Quizá algún día... sus amigos podrían diferenciarlos sin problema.

Continuará...

* * *

Ok. Nuevo fic de este interesante fandom. Uno de mis favoritos, confieso :D

Sí, pretendo que la pareja sea un Joey/Yami, pues me creerán que no he encontrado ni un fic sobre ellos, y es casi imposible de creer. Si Yu-Gi-Oh! fuera un anime Yaoi la pareja principal (bueno, una de las principales) sería precisamente ésta nxn

Así que... a ver cómo me va en esta travesía y... espero que esta primera parte les haya gustado. Espero pronto tener el siguiente capítulo así como de mis demás fic's de este fandom. ¿Comentarios? Gracias por leer ;)


	2. Presente y Agradecimiento

** † ****MÁS ALLÁ DE NUESTRA AMISTAD †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes: **Joey, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristan y Bakura.

**Género:** General, Friendship, ¿Angustia?

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Semi AU.

**Resumen:** Joey ha sido rechazado, pero no está solo. Sus amigos están ahí, para apoyarlo; y eso incluye, al Faraón.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Kazuki Takahashi_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**20/06/10**

**Capitulo 2– Presente y Agradecimiento.**

Yami no sabía qué es lo que había pasado.

"_Yami, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" _

Yugi le había dicho, minutos atrás.

"_Claro". _–le contestó.-_ "Por supuesto, Yugi. ¿Qué pasa?"_

La voz de éste se oía rara, preocupada, y algo desesperada.

"_Podrías... ¿podrías ir a hablar con Joey de nuevo?"_

"¿D-de nuevo? –pensó, agregando enseguida.-_"¿Pasó algo?"_

Con una voz que, inevitablemente, había sonado preocupada.

"_Hn. Algo así. _–contestó su otro _Yo_.- _Te lo encargo por favor, Yami"._

Y sin darle más explicaciones, cambiaron de lugar.

"_Está en la azotea"._

Fueron las últimas palabras que su contraparte le dijo, dirigiéndose entonces, el egipcio a aquel lugar.

"_¿Qué pasó esta vez?"_

Se preguntaba muy preocupado, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos de la impaciencia y ansiedad que sentía.

En cuanto llegó a la azotea abrió la puerta, buscándolo rápidamente con la mirada: y le encontró.

- ¡Joey! –dijo al verle, sorprendiéndose al verlo junto a la barandilla.- ¿Estás... estás bien?

El rubio se había girado al escuchar su nombre, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Tan típico de él.

- Sí. ¿Tú estás bien, Yami? Te ves algo... agitado. –mencionó éste, al tiempo en que el faraón se fue acercando a él.

- No... no lo entiendo. –su rostro confirmaba sus palabras, y éstas, que aún le faltaba el aire.- Yugi dijo que... yo pensé que...

- Discúlpame... –Joey se rió por lo bajo.- Pero yo le pedí que te dijera que vinieras a verme.

- ¿P-por qué?

El faraón seguía sin entenderlo, pensó que había pasado algo malo.

- Bueno... es que quería hablar contigo. –el rubio volvió a girarse, mirando el horizonte.- Lo siento, Yami, creo que te he preocupado.

Por la expresión y el semblante que el _Rey de los Juegos_ mantenía, no sabía ahora cómo disculparse con él; quizá había exagerado un poco para hacer que fuera a verlo pero... temía que sino fuera _así_, Yami no fuera a verlo.

Algunos segundos después, el aludido se puso a su lado.

- No, está bien, -dijo.- Pero... –haciendo una pausa, para atraer su atención. Justo, lo que quería.- Si querías hablar conmigo, Joey... sólo tenías que decirlo. No era necesario un susto.

- Sí, lo siento. –entendía el punto.- Yugi me advirtió sobre ello, pero no le hice caso... –se rió nervioso, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca. Aunque enseguida, adoptó una expresión seria.

- Lo cierto era... –continuó, Joey.- Que no sabía si tú querías hablar conmigo. –le confesó con pesar, dejando escapar un suspiro.

- ¡Joey! -por lo cual, Yami le reprendió, amenizando al segundo siguiente su voz.- Eres mi amigo. Si quieres hablar conmigo, podemos hablar; si quieres que tengamos un duelo, podemos tenerlo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, eso hacen los amigos, ¿cierto?

- Cierto. –concordó con él, entrecerrando más calmado sus ojos y permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa.

A veces, olvidaba lo bueno que era el faraón con todos ellos, con él mismo, y pesé a su situación, a habitar en el Rompecabezas del Milenio, les consideraba a ellos como sus mejores amigos. Y en efecto, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por cualquiera de ellos; a él, ya se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión.

El suceso de algunas semanas atrás le vino entonces a la mente, perdiéndose en su recuerdo.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

A pesar de que el día había estado nublado y que la lluvia caería en cualquier momento, habían decidido ir a comer algo en la nueva cafetería del centro de Domino.

- ¡Volvamos mañana! –dijo Joey, en cuando salieron del lugar, siendo apoyada su moción por el resto de sus amigos.

Y es que el lugar tenía las mejores tartas y cappuccino que alguno de ellos hubiera probado en toda su vida, por lo que tenían que volver, o sería un sacrilegio.

- Oigan chicos, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa y vemos una película?

Fue Yugi quien propuso esta vez, pero ninguno de ellos pudo decir que _sí _pues una voz a sus espaldas se ganó toda su atención, y... algo más.

- _¿Joey?_

Una voz entre dulce y confundida que les erizó la piel a todos al reconocer de quién era. El aludido, se quedó anclado en su sitio sin poder reaccionar: era Mai.

- ¡A-ah, Mai! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –no sólo la expresión sino la voz de Tea sonaba nerviosa, preocupada, por la reacción o la actitud que Joey pudiera adoptar.

Aún era demasiado pronto para que el oji castaño hubiera superado su decepción amorosa; aunque tampoco por eso, tenían que ser groseros con la rubia. Después de todo, también eran amigos de ella, ¿cierto?

- Yugi, chicos... –la duelista reparó en ellos, observando a los aludidos.

- ¿Q-qué haces por aquí, Mai?

La voz de Yugi se escuchó nerviosa, aunque su sonrisa encubrió esta parte.

- N-nada importante. –contestó la joven después de un momento en blanco, diciendo la verdad.- De compras, ya saben cómo soy yo.

Los demás se rieron, en un intento por mantener tranquilo el ambiente. El rubio por su parte, seguía en el mismo puesto sintiendo como su cuerpo había dejado de reaccionar pero aún así, las risas y las palabras de sus amigos llegaban perfectamente a sus oídos.

- Y dinos, Mai. –esta vez fue Bakura quien habló.- ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo?

-Pues... –la voz de la oji violeta fue melosa.- Tú sabes, Bakura... de aquí para allá... de duelos a compras, y de algunos caprichos a conocer a algunas personas importantes.

La rubia le guiñó el ojo, provocándole a más de uno un sonrojo.

- ¿C-citas? –preguntó Tea, olvidándosele por un segundo que el oji castaño seguía ahí.

- Algo así. –confesó, riendo todos con nerviosismo; claro, a excepción de Joey.

Eso, hasta que el rubio ya no aguantó más aquello, y se echó a correr bajo las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer.

- _¡Joey, espera!_

Escuchó un par de veces más su nombre, y aún así, ni se detuvo.

No podía creer que sus amigos actuarán como si nada hubiera pasado entre la duelista y él; como si ella jamás lo hubiera herido con su _"Lo siento, Joey. Pero sigamos siendo amigos, ¿sí?". _

Para él era el colmo, y no podía tolerar ni un minuto más estar con ella; aún dolía y ardía aquella herida que ella se había encargado sin mucho esfuerzo de dejar tatuada en su corazón con unas simples palabras.

Como deseaba que aquel dolor en su pecho dejara de palpitar. De olvidar aquel suceso que había cambiado para siempre su amistad con Mai.

Sin darse cuenta terminó cerca de un arrollo, respirando agitadamente al correr hasta que ya no pudo más; hasta que su cuerpo le obligó a detenerse y todo su organismo se lo agradeció.

Sus ropas y cabellos estaban empapados, la lluvia se había desatado y algunos relámpagos le iluminaban de vez en cuando. No le importaba. Le daba igual que estuviera mojado de pies a cabeza o no hubiera dónde refugiarse de la lluvia que parecía compartir su dolor con él.

En ese momento sólo quería... estar lo más lejos de la rubia y olvidarse que sus amigos, la trataban como si nada.

- _¡J-joe...y!_

Una voz entrecortada que llamó su nombre atrajo su atención, alzando la vista y viendo, gracias a un rayo que alumbró el cielo, ni más ni menos que a Yu... no, se corrigió enseguida, a Yami. Ése era el Faraón, lo sabía de alguna forma.

Sin decir otra cosa el espíritu del milenio bajó hasta su lado, permaneciendo algunos pasos alejado de él, dándole su espacio personal.

Yami estaba en las misma condiciones que él: la ropa empapada, el cabello estilando, y aún así, ahí estaba, bajo la lluvia para estar con él en aquel momento. Seguramente le había seguido al ver que todos le llamaban y él no hacía caso. ¿Se había preocupado por él?

- Yami... –dijo con la voz entrecortada y herida, dejándose caer sobre el césped que estaba tan mojado como ellos.

Era posible que el aludido no le hubiera escuchado, después de todo, el viento en combinación con la lluvia se escuchaban más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, aunque tampoco importaba. Con que estuviera ahí le bastaba.

Si las lágrimas se le salían, justo lo que pasaba, no se notaba pues la lluvia y las frías gotas de agua encubrían este detalle que en otra ocasión hubiera tenido que negar. Pero no esa tarde-noche, no ante la presencia de Yami que ya en una ocasión le había visto así. Él era su amigo, no había problema.

Entre la tempestad en la que se encontraban, entre el violento viento y las gruesas gotas de lluvia, Joey se liberó. Sacó aquello que le oprimía el corazón y la mente; gritó, reclamó y una que otra vez, hasta blasfemó. Lloró y también descargó su ira golpeando en repetidas ocasiones el suelo hasta que se sintió mejor.

El alguna vez Faraón Atem, observó todo en silencio, y sólo hasta que el rubio se dejó caer en el césped, por segunda vez, con la respiración agitada y con un semblante más relajado se acercó a su lado, colocando una de sus manos en sus hombros.

- Todo estará bien, Joey. –se inclinó para decirle muy cerca de su oído, provocándole una descarga por todo su cuerpo.

- Gracias.

Fueron las palabras que el japonés dijo, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

La lluvia fue bajando su intensidad, terminando la feroz tormenta y reduciéndose a una simple llovizna.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

Sí, Yami había hecho mucho por él. Le miró de reojo, observando cómo el joven disfrutaba de aquella puesta, de la brisa. Él siempre estaba en los momentos más difíciles, sin contar con aquellas ocasiones en las que le apoyó en los duelos y le hacía creer en sí mismo cuando ni él mismo creía que fuera capaz.

Un amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos, mejor dicho, y no quería pensar en cómo hubiera sido su vida sino hubiera conocido a Yugi... sino se hubiera enterado de la existencia del Faraón.

Por eso... quería recompensarle con algo, agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por su persona en todo ese tiempo. Creía que había encontrado la forma pero no estaba seguro; su vista fue a parar en su mochila que estaba en el suelo, a su lado, la cual contenía aquel pequeño pero significativo presente.

La peripecia y todo el lío que había tenido que sufrir para encontrar la forma y el regalo vinieron a su mente.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

Todo había sucedido una semana después de aquel _reencuentro, _si podía llamarlo así, con Mai.

Terminaban de salir del _Mundo_ _de las Hamburguesas_ y querían ir a la _Arcada_ cuando Yugi les dijo.

- Vayamos mejor mañana... –comentando después el por qué de su petición.- Le prometí al abuelo que no me tardaría, he quedando en ayudarle con la tienda.

- En ese caso... –pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo, avanzando un par de pasos.- Nosotros nos iremos por acá.

Y sin darle tiempo a nadie de replicar o cuestionar, ambos duelistas, por imposición del rubio, se echaron a correr.

- ¡Pero Joey, nosotros también vamos en esa dirección! –dijo Tea, alzando la voz para que le escuchara.

- ¡Lo siento! –le guiñó el ojo a modo de disculpa, sonriendo así mismo.- ¡Pero tengo algo que hablar con Yugi, nos vemos mañana!

Y dicho esto, ambos dieron vuelta en la siguiente calle, dejando a los otros tres confundidos.

- Joey, deten...te. Me... asfixias.

Yugi trataba de zafarse de su abrazo, agradeciéndoselo infinitamente cuando el oji castaño se detuvo y por fin le soltó.

- Lo siento, Yugi. –y sonreía tan abiertamente ante su acción, que el otro apenas y le creyó.- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo... –el aludido inhalaba e expiraba el aire por la boca.- ¿Mi rostro sigue morado?

- Ah, qué gracioso. –le reprochó el rubio, divertido.

Ambos reanudando su camino a paso lento, sin decir o agregar nada.

- ¿Es verdad que querías decirme algo, Joey? –preguntó el oji violeta, mirando a su amigo de reojo.

- Pues... –dudó por algunos segundos, pero al final asintió.- Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Y a juzgar por su semblante y seriedad, Yugi se temió lo peor.

- ¿Algo malo? -al ver su desconcierto, agregó.- ¿Es algo malo? ¿Algo que sucedió?

- ¿Qué? N-no, no. –le aclaró al instante, al ver que su amigo se había hecho una idea equivocada.- No, es todo lo contrario.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, calmando al nieto de Salomón.

- ¿Y entonces... qué es?

- Bueno... -el rubio miró al frente, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de decírselo.- Yo...

¿Pero cómo empezaba? ¿Cómo decirle que quería un consejo relacionado con Yami? ¡Dios! Eso se escuchó un poco raro.

- ¡Yugi! –inició de forma abrupta, asustando al aludido.- Sabes que... agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por mí en estas semanas, son mis amigos, los mejores, y sino fuera por ustedes no sé cómo me encontraría en estos momentos.

- No tienes que agradecerlo, Joey. Tú lo has dicho, somos tus amigos y nunca te dejaremos. –le sonrió.

- Gracias, Yugi. Por eso... –cerró sus ojos, dejando que las palabras salieran de su boca.- ¡Necesito que me ayudes con Yami!

Sus palabras salieron con más volumen del que esperaba, atrayendo inclusive la atención de algunas personas que pasaban a su lado.

Sin duda ver a un joven rubio que casi se ponía de rodillas ante su amigo, y pedir aquel favor, significaba que en verdad quería que le presentara a esa tal _Yami_, y debía estar muy enamorado de ella para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos; o eso, supusieron las personas que habían presenciado la escena.

- ¿C-con Yami? –el menor le miró confundido, pasando por alto una que otra mirada que seguían atentos a su conversación.

- Sí, tú sabes... –se puso nervioso, no sabiendo cómo continuar.- Yami ha estado... ahí para apoyarme, me gustaría agradecérselo de algún modo pero no sé. ¿Tú qué piensas que pueda gustarle? ¿No sé, necesitar?

- Pues conociéndolo... sé que diría que no es necesario que le regales nada, que no lo hizo para obtener algo...

Joey se puso triste con esas palabras. Lo sabía, sabía que el Faraón no era de esos que esperaba un presente por algo que hicieron pero... él quería que supiera que agradecía mucho su apoyo y que sí Yami lo necesitaba, en cualquier momento, por cualquier razón, podía acudir a él. Que no lo dudara.

- Pero... –aquella palabra atrajo de nuevo su atención.- Si quieres regalarle algo, Joey... cualquier cosa que le compres por pequeña que sea, pero represente tu agradecimiento, él lo aceptará con gusto y le gustará mucho.

- ¿Tú, crees?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, expectante por lo que le había dicho. Por la esperanza que le había regresado.

- Claro. –asintió, Yugi.- Estoy seguro.

- Gracias, Yugi. –por lo que se acercó a él, dándole un rápido abrazo, sonriendo como el pequeño duelista no lo había visto sonreír.- Te debo una.

Se alejó de él, pensando en qué podría comprarle al Faraón.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

- Yami...

Habló de pronto, decidido a darle de una vez por todas el presente; para eso le había pedido a Yugi que le dijera que fuera ahí, para dárle su regalo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Joey?

El _Rey de los Juegos_ apartó su vista del horizonte, centrando su atención en su amigo que se había agachado para recoger su mochila. Pero algo pasaba, pues le temblaban las manos.

- Verás, yo... la verdad es que quería que vinieras para darte... algo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los violetas y por un segundo dudó. Era ahora o nunca, pensó.

- Aquí tienes... –sin más rodeos sacó una caja pequeña, entregándosela en las manos.

El egipcio la tomó después de algunos segundos de confusión, reparando en ella: una cajita adornada de forma sencilla.

- ¿Esto es...?

- Ábrelo, y v-verás. –le animó un nervioso rubio.

Y así lo hizo Yami, abrió la cajita, encontrándose con su contenido.

- Joey, esto es... –sus ojos brillantes pasaron del obsequio a Wheeler, mirándole confundido.- Muchas gracias, Joey, pero... no entiendo, ¿por qué me das esto?

- No es nada. –le restó importancia al asunto, tratando de parecer gracioso, indiferente. Pero eso no iba mucho con él.- Iba pasando por ahí, los vi y dije: _"Creo que a Yami le serviría esto"._ No, ya enserio. –su expresión se volvió seria.

- Quería agradecerte con algo por... –hizo una pausa, resoplando después.- ¡Por todo, hombre! Has estado conmigo en los peores momentos, sé que no es fácil, y aún así, te aparecen con Sol o con Lluvia y estás ahí para tenderme una mano. Eres un excelente amigo, mi mejor amigo, en realidad.

- Tú también eres uno de mis amigos más preciado, Joey, lo sabes. Sino estuviera a tu lado, ¿qué clase de amigo seria? No merecería tal honor.

Tanto por sus palabras como por la sonrisa que mantenía, el hermano mayor de Serenity se sentía muy bien. Al parecer Yami, lograba hacerlo sentirseasí muy fácil.

- Gracias, Joey.

- No, gracias a ti. Por existir, aunque sea dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio. Mi vida sería otra muy diferente sino te hubiera conocido, a ti y a Yugi. –explicó con una gran sonrisa.

Y aunque Yami se hubiera referido al regalo, las palabras que Joey le dijo lo hicieron sonreír otro tanto, pues nunca nadie, le había dicho algo como eso.

No había duda. Encontrarse con Yugi y con los amigos de éste había sido lo mejor que le había pasado desde que su espíritu había quedado dentro del articulo milenario, y lo agradecía tanto, que nadie se imaginaba.

En eso, el tricolor se acordó de otro asunto que tenían que atender, por lo que con pesar le dijo.

- Bueno Joey, tengo que irme... Yugi y yo quedamos de vernos con Kaiba. Nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo? Y gracias por el regalo. –se lo mostró, regalándole una sonrisita.- Te prometo que los cuidaré mucho.

"_¿Kaiba?" _

Fue el único pensamiento que se repitió en su mente, viéndose imposibilitado incluso de alzar su mano para despedirse de Yami o corresponder a sus palabras de despedida.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el faraón ya se había ido, quedándose solo en la azotea y sintiéndose por dentro de la misma forma.

Aunque también, había otro sentimiento o emoción por ahí que no pudo identificar, pero que a partir de ese momento estaría más presente en su vida, trayéndole complicaciones y algunos dolores de cabeza hasta que descubriera qué era, y el motivo por el que era originado.

Por ahora, sólo pudo sentir un malestar en su pecho, y unas ganas inmensas de gritar algún improperio hacia Kaiba.

Continuará...

* * *

Ah, por fin lo pude terminar ;3

En la mañana me levante inspirada y aquí está, por fin, el capítulo 2. Espero que les guste :D

Bueno, ya vimos un poquito más en la relación de estos dos, que... aún, es de amistad pero por ahí hay algunos rasgos de insinuación, o eso intente yo.

A partir del que viene y con la aparición de Seto, espero que Joey de un paso más en el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, más allá de amistad, por Yami nxn

Le agradezco infinitamente a _**Alexis R.,** _**_Sasaki Lun, Solecito, luandan_** y _**Julie Theron **_por sus lindos reviews.

Espero que todos estén bien, muchas gracias por leer y también por comentar; me hacen muy feliz. Nos vemos pronto ;)


End file.
